


You Had Me Pegged from the Start

by unkindravens



Series: Warmest Regards, Best Wishes [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkindravens/pseuds/unkindravens
Summary: Stevie pegs David.
Relationships: Stevie Budd/David Rose
Series: Warmest Regards, Best Wishes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688026
Comments: 22
Kudos: 87





	You Had Me Pegged from the Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a group project exploring David and Stevie's friends with benefits phase. This takes place close to the end of this beautiful fuck-friendship.
> 
> Thanks to Doc Olive for the title.

“Have you done this before?”

“Of course I have,” Stevie yelled from the bathroom. “I’m an adult woman.”

She stepped into the motel’s love room and smiled as David’s eyes traveled her body, landing on the black dildo hanging between her legs. She smirked and strode to the bed where David was kneeling on the corner. 

“Is this what you wanted?” she asked. She knew the answer.

David nodded and she grabbed a fistful of his hair and he gasped. 

This was going to be so much fun.

“Then fucking show me.”

She pulled his lips to the head of the smooth strap-on. He opened his mouth and she pressed into it, watching her borrowed dick disappear. She gave her hips a thrust and David’s hands flew to her ass, pulling her forward.

“Look at me.” David’s eyes met hers, his mouth still running along her dick. “Can you take all of me?”

“Mm-hmm,” he whimpered, mouth full. He slowly pulled her in all the way and she was impressed, honestly. It was fucking amazing to watch.

She yanked herself out of his mouth and he fell forward. She pushed his shoulders back to the bed.

“On your back,” she snapped. David scrambled, shoving a towel and pillow beneath his hips. He spread his legs, looking at her.

Impressive. Fuck.

“Good listen,” she cooed, like she was praising a puppy on a leash. She slid over his body and kissed him; he wasted no time getting his tongue in her mouth. She pressed her body against his and he fucking whimpered again.

Stevie sat back between his legs. She’d never seen David like this before, so vulnerable and compliant. Usually he couldn’t shut up when they fucked.

She picked up a tube of lube and his eyes widened, excitement palpable. She leaned forward and took his dick entirely in her throat. Two can play the dick swallowing game.

His hips lifted from the bed and Stevie tried not to groan, but failed. She didn’t want him to know how much she enjoyed this. She had intended to be disinterested, detached. That won’t happen with David fucking her mouth. He hit her throat over and over and she felt that pride she always did when she blew David. She knew she was good.

Stevie finally returned to her position between David’s thighs. She made a show of squeezing lube on her finger and David’s breath hitched.

She teased his hole with her finger, watching him squeeze his eyes shut and push against her. She slowly pressed her finger inside him. David was tight and hot and his body clearly didn’t want to let go of her.

She slid her finger in and out, watching his face move through various stages of weakness and rapture. She pulled out and his eyes flew open, looking like he might cry.

Stevie laughed.

Two fingers lubed, she filled him again. He titled his head back and eyes fluttered closed. Jesus, he was beautiful. Easily the most beautiful thing she’s ever fucked. The most irritating, selfish, insecure, funny, gorgeous man.

If she catches feelings from this she’s going to slap David with his own fake dick.

David was squirming and pulling the sheets. He whispered “more”, so Stevie plunged three fingers inside him and David sighed happily.

Her middle finger found the swollen spot inside him, the moment she’d been waiting for. She brushed her finger against his prostate and he quickly sat up on his elbows, watching her.

“There she is,” Stevie murmured.

She continued her light strokes as David made incoherent sounds. She added pressure and he shook.

“Stop!” he said, gasping for breath. “You gotta stop.”

Stevie smiled and pulled her fingers out, wiping them on the towel. This was exactly the reaction she’d been hoping for.

David fell against the pillows, arms limp next to him. “Jesus, fuck,” he muttered.

Stevie crawled across him. “That's what you wanted?” He nodded. “Me too.”

She kissed his neck and his chest until his breathing slowed. He looked at her with big eyes, so full of want she faltered for a moment, but steeled herself to not make out with him. To not tenderly run a hand down his cheek.

She gave his hip a slap. “Turn over, on your hands and knees.”

David obeyed and Stevie clawed her blunt nails down his back to his hips. At this angle he was still pretty. Strong muscles held his arms in place and his thick thighs rubbed against hers. His hair was high and messy, but was still goddamn gorgeous hair. He looked perfect.

Stevie never wanted to fuck up something so badly in her life.

She held his hips and poured lube over his hole and over her strap-on. She teased him with the tip again and watched his muscles clench.

“You want this?” she breathed.

David nodded.

“What do you want?”

“Fuck me,” he groaned. “Please just fuck me.”

Christ, those words coming out of that mouth.

Stevie tightened her grip on his hips and carefully slid inside him. He nodded again and Stevie held her position, stroking his sides. David moved against her—game on.

She watched her cock stroke David, disappearing and reappearing, wet with lube. She fucked him, pulling nearly all the way out and pushing back inside. She could feel how tight he was, like she was experiencing it with her own flesh.

“ _Fuck_ me,” he said.

Stevie rocked her hips back and slammed into David. He mewled (like a fucking baby kitten) and she thrust harder. She kept up a rhythm, fucking him hard. He told her he liked it—needed it—hard, and she was relentless, pounding into him. He kept making those little noises.

She knew he hadn’t been fucked in a while.

The strap-on contraption wasn’t doing much for her in the way of friction, but she wanted to get off. Like, right the fuck now.

Stevie braced her thighs against David’s legs and encouraged him to pound himself against her. Holding onto his ass, she reached a hand around to grasp his cock. She could barely reach, but held her fist around him so he was fucking against her hips and into her hand. His breathing quickened and their movements were clumsy.

“Are you gonna come for me?” she asked. “You wanna come with my cock in your ass, fucking you hard?” David made a strangled noise. “Then come for me. Fucking come for me, baby.”

She had no idea where the “baby” came from, but it felt right. Apparently it did to David too and he slammed against her, _hard_ , and came in her hand.

Stevie pulled out and David collapsed on his stomach. She laid on her back next to him, dick slick and erect. She stroked it, spreading his cum that was on her fingers. It felt so fucking good, she almost didn’t want to take it off.

Almost.

Without a word, Stevie ran to the bathroom, cursed her way out of the belt, washed her hands, and ran back to the bed.

She flopped on her back and David turned his face to hers.

“Hi,” she said, brows raised.

Without warning, David jumped to kneel in front of her, throwing her legs over his shoulders, and pulling her to his mouth.

“Fuck,” Stevie grunted. “Jesus… fuck.”

His face was buried in her like he needed to drink all of her. He shoved his tongue inside her and Stevie threw an arm across her face. She’d been dying to be filled.

But then, David moved quickly to what they both knew to be the finishing move. He ran his tongue around her clit and licked. He never left her, keeping his tongue flush as she started to shake and her thighs clamped around his head.

“Oh my _god_ ,” it was a guttural sound. “Yes! Holy fuck!” Her voice rumbled from her chest, low and deep.

Her body slowed where it had been humping David’s face. He kept lapping at her until she finally pushed him away with her foot.

He fell to the bed next to her and she grabbed his head, needing to taste herself. She always tasted so good on his lips.

They broke apart, still breathing heavily.

“I needed that,” David said softly.

“I know.” She ran her fingers through his hair and, fuck, she forgot she wasn’t going to touch him like this. But he looked so goddamn genuine….

“Seems like you did too,” he said, the Smug David face creeping back.

She lightly slapped his cheek. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. That was a great sacrifice on my part.”

David scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Sure didn’t seem like it.” He looked very pleased with himself.

“My god, can’t we just have _one_ nice moment?” she asked.

David scrunched his face. “ _Nice_?”

They both laughed. “You’re such a dick,” she said.

“You are,” he retorted. They were fully giggling now.

“Gimmie the blanket,” she said, “I’m fucking exhausted.”

He grinned and threw the red blanket over her face.

Stevie burrowed out and covered both of them. She closed her eyes, but could feel him looking at her. She opened one eye.

“Stop making moon eyes at me and go to sleep,” she mumbled.

David huffed and turned away from her. She let herself smile.


End file.
